


where the world stops

by watergator



Series: di and phebes [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Jamaica Trip 2010 (Phandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: di and phoebe enjoy a night alone in jamaica





	where the world stops

It almost feels unreal, like this is simply a snippet that only existed in movies or dreams. But Di wasn’t dreaming.  
  
Here she really was on a bed with fresh, unfamiliar sheets with her girl under her as the continued to slowly and softly make out with each other as the Jamaican sea washed in and out in the distance of where the beach was just a little way from their hotel room.  
  
She can feel everything like this with Phoebe underneath her like this; she has her hips bracketed with her legs, and although her calves are burning a little from where they’re cramping just slightly due to the fact she hasn’t moved in what could feel like hours, she won’t move, too afraid to break the spell that creates this tiny little bubble in which Phoebe continues to kiss and suck at her bottom lip with a skilled eagerness that has Di yearning for more.  
  
Her hands never know where to go exactly as their mouths move expertly together, but they find comfort in resting on Phoebe's ribcage, sliding up to where her bikini lays only a little damp now, and Di has every urge to take her fingers and tear it off, but instead she lets her fingertips dip in between the ridges of her ribs and feel the way they heave with each heavy, hot breath.

Lips smack together and it grounds Di for a moment, of what they’re doing here. They’re on holiday in a hotel room all for themselves, squished down on a single bed and she can hear ocean waves in one ear and the little moan the girl beneath her makes breathlessly in the other.  
  
Di returns the favour of sending shivers down her spine by moaning into her mouth and grinding her body just a little, ever so slightly against her. Phoebe bucks her hips as much she can with Di pinning her down but Di gives her a little wriggle room and they make do.  
  
It feels like she could wake any moment from this moment. Feels like the moment will pop and she won’t have her hands against warm skin, and the moans against her lips will fade and the hot rush that runs through her veins will disappear.  
  
But nothing pops; nothing leaves and everything stays the same with every passing second. She’s still here with her girlfriend in Jamaica, making out with her on their bed.  
  
Phoebe cranes her neck and it’s all Di needs to begin peppering kisses down her jaw until she reaches where her neck is stretched out for her access. She has the faint telling’s of a tan that neither of them believe will grow as dark as Di’s but it’s the tiniest reminder of their last few days out here in the hot climate.  
  
She sucks against her neck, kissing and sucking and giving little kitten licks that cause Phoebe to groan and arch her back in response. Di smiles against her pulse.  
  
Here, she feels strangely brave. She feels like in this one corner of the world she can kiss her girlfriend on the beach, she can scoop her into her arms before dunking her into the water and following her under for a giggle and a kiss. Here she can sit outside a bar and press a joint to her lips and inhale the smoke Phoebe exhales until they’re stumbling back to their room and pressing up against each other until they get what it is that they want.  
  
She feels free here; feels like a different version of herself, which is why she moves back up to those delicious lips and pushes her tongue past them to lick the inside of her mouth.  
  
She tastes like the gum she chewed on after dinner.  
  
Here, she feels far away from home, in more ways that physical distance. Here she feels like she’s removed from the derogatory terms that would circle her head time to time, and far away from judgemental eyes against one girl loving another.  
  
This feels like the place, Di think, where she’s some other part of herself that feels truly happy.  
  
She barely had a lot to drink tonight, leaving behind friends at the table to crawl up here and do what they’d craved to do together, but Di feels mad drunk.  
  
Feels that heavy thrum in his veins like red wine every time her lips press against Phoebe’s body. She desperately wants to kiss every single inch of her body, and whilst in the year they’ve known each other, she’s sure she has, but here feels different.  
  
She drops her head and presses her lips softly against her shoulder, tasting salt and the faint traces of coconut from her sun cream from earlier; all evidence of their holiday that makes her taste so much more different from home in this one moment.  
  
They could have sex. Di could trail her mouth south, rip off her green swim shorts that don’t match her bikini top, and taste her in other ways right down to where the sun won’t reach, leaving her as pale as she were when they left England - but tonight, Di wants to kiss and feel and just _be_.  
  
She wants to be in this moment and not just in the hot, heavy throes of sex. She wants to build up, and up and up until they’ll fall apart in their own time. She wants to make out with her ridiculously hot girlfriend on their too small bed and just let her lips go numb with passing time.  
  
Phoebe giggles against her lips and it’s like time snaps back to its usual state and not the cloud of existence they’d found themselves in. Di pulls away with a grin.  
  
“Your hair,” Phoebe croaks, voice absolutely wrecked. “It tickles.”  
  
She plucks up a long strand of her curled hair that rests strewn across her half bare chest and uses the end to brush against her skin. Di feels the way she shivers underneath her, and takes the strand from her hand.  
  
Her long, curled hair feels crusty with the reminisces of their earlier dip in the ocean, washed with salt and a little bit of sand, too lazy and too hot to have to shower it away, instead having it smell like summer and holidays.  
  
Di grins and leans back down, her hair pooling across Phoebe’s skin as she does so, letting wispy strands dance across her in gentle tickles and kisses her again.  
  
It’s soft and slow and sweet and when they pull away Di lets out a long breath.  
  
Phoebe’s eyes blink at her and she bites on her bottom lip adorably and in that moment Di feels her chest swell greatly with admiration, unable to resist ducking back down and kissing her again, harder this time.  
  
Phoebe moans into it, her hips buck and Di swallows her grunts and groans with her own mouth, returning them as their kisses grow faster, harder and hotter.  
  
They end up panting heavily with each pull away, lips smack together wetly and Di pushes her hands up from her rips to run up to her shoulders to rake her nails down gently against her skin, to which Phoebe hums and Di repeats the action.  
  
Eventually they have to rest a little, heavy pants fill the room and Di lets her body lay across the one beneath her, feeling impossibly close to the one she loves.

And when they don’t feel so tired anymore, they start up again, beginning with the soft slow kisses, eventually to the ones that both know lead to something more. Something to be chased.  
  
And despite the fact that every kiss is sucking away the air in her lungs, leaving her gasping and panting and wanting more and more; each press of her lips against hers is like a breath of fresh air; so clear and _so_ good.

Eventually the heat between them dies down and Di rolls off her body, finally giving her legs a stretch, feeling the slight burn in her muscles from where they’d been folded up for so long. In the dim light she admires the way they’ve gone a little golden and hums happily.  
  
With that Phoebe twists around, slinging an arm loosely around Di’s waist, grabbing lazily at her, motioning silently for her to come closer. Di laughs through her nose, licks her lips where she can still taste her, and scooches over close enough for Phoebe to nestle her head sleepily in the crook of her neck where her hair brushes up by her shoulders.  
  
Di takes a glance to where she lies beside her; eyes shut, lips puffy and red, cheeks flushed letting the little hundreds of freckles stand out where her skin still stays milky white. She lets out a huff of air in a small laugh, although the girl beside her seems too tired to notice and instead Di takes a hand and runs it through black hair she loves so much, attached to the woman she loves even more.  
  
They’ll wake late in the morning, lazily make plans, or maybe just stay inside all day, shower, eat, have sex and do it all again. Maybe they’ll find something new to do here, in this unfamiliar place. But to them, it doesn’t matter, she thinks as she has the girl of her dreams in her arms. Because although soon they’ll be boarding the plane to take them home to miserable, grim England with a sun that doesn’t shine as bright here, and no beaches to roll around on, and not enough places to feel as brave as she’d like, Di feels like she has all the time in the world right now.  
  
Whether it be the orange skies each day and night, the cocktails sipped on until late hours, long days spend in warm oceans, or the hot make out sessions on sheets that aren’t theirs; here is where the world stops, just for them.  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
